FireStarter: The Mai Tokiha Chronicles
by BlackJaded
Summary: This is the story and ballad for HiME Sequel Project series, as her life begins once again in after the Carnival but yet some things are never been done matter of fact this is just beginning for Mai to begin the new age, will she triumph or fall again.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_ Sorry for the wait, I may have abandoned on Legacy of New Age (Well not completely, yet.) But I haven't gave up on my project, you see Legacy of the New Age was just a test and already it was a failure to begin with and already I haven't gave up yet on my project on a long shot and besides this is a beginning for me and life through fanfiction and I'm taking some tips from you guys on creating fanfiction and perfecting my fanfiction in months to come. Instead of Legacy of the New Age as first project of my own HiME saga, I've brew up something better, this time and I'm taking on a characters life and this is the first time I'm taking a new approach on making a new project for the HiME sequels.

P.S. I've watched and read Mai HiME fanfiction for a very long and this time I'm bringing the big guns and I'll make it longer than it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own all Mai HiME/Otome (And no I don't believe these kinds of connections, so stupid.) But crossovers rule!

**FireStarter: **

**The Chronicles of Mai Tokiha **

_One Year after the Carnival............._

It was raining in Fuka and it was normal everyday in this great land even, but what keep this great land from being special was the heart of one of the greatest school in the world, Fuka Academy now a mainstream to the world. It's heart and dedication belongs to the students and their pride kept this city and inhabits strong, now it's only one favorable schools in Japan, now to the whole world. But for now let's talk about a story that became the attention and no this is not about Carnival but not right now at this that is another story. Let's us talk about a young who has triumph through pain, sorrow and finding of her one trueself that she will find in her heart that will through her life once again.

It was raining once again in Fuka it was always another day again for Mai and it seem nothing got in her way even though the hard time are still behind her, she still keeps a happy face never the less, even she feels that she has to go another day of Karaoke, If everything has gone bad and she feeling to lift her spirits but Mai can feel that Karaoke is not the best to help everything but she'll try to face the problems head on and never let anything get her way even If have to scratch tooth and nail to get what she wants. As she heads home from working hard again on her favorite cafe Lindam Baum and probably expected to come home because of Mikoto starving droughts and taking care Natsuki bill issues from her apartment damages, and Tate's excuses for not being into a lot of dates, since he has returned to the Kendo Team last year and already in third place in team rankings of Japan. But already that's not a bad thing, but to Mai it's really straining her relationship with Tate and already it's seems to be in the right place for Mai even seems that everything is back to square one and that could be a good thing or a bad thing. But Mai still keeps humming on her tune that she sang into Karaoke couple of days with rest of the other HiME in their so called Karoake Club and it's growing trend into the school and public as well. But Mai seem impact everyone's lives even to her friends and the ones she loves the most.

As she still walks home to the Fuka girls dormitory on a summer rain then she sees a young girl standing in front of the open academy doors, standing rain and looked like a grown women wearing a long shirt and silk pants, but Mai was amazed that her hair was so beautiful it was silk black, but the one thing that amazes her as she look into her blue eyes and see the soaking tears of the rain, but Mai sees of the tears of that women face between the rain. She thought it was Ms. Sagisawa from Nurse Office but it seemed it was another girl that looked like her but different. As Mai smiled, even though she had spared umbrella, but she didn't care enough to give her.

Hey, you gonna catch a cold sooner or later, are you new from this school, Mai said.

But the young girl didn't listed she stood in their rain constantly standing in the rain looking at the school. Mai wondered, If she just homeless after her parents or already she must be a new transfer to the large school, but Mai knew something from the young women as she stand their from the rain and it's defineltely making her sick to her stomach seeing her like that. Then she said something to bring her out of the shell. Mai walked close to her and said these only five words to her.

"The pain is unbearable right"

As the young women looked and turned the face to the girl, then she burst into tears and hug her with nothing holding her back and the suddenly Mai smiled and she began to hug her as well.

"_In this world, we can stand some things even though we tried to accept in life, right Mom." _

In a couple of hours later, Mai heads back to her dorm room, in there a disgruntled, hungrier Mikoto was laying with her P.J.'s on her and little happy Natsuki waited for Mai to return home to cook for them, matter of fact Natsuki wasn't happy she cooked for in absence for Mikoto when Mai gone for a couple hours and wonders why Mai didn't call Natsuki about a certain problem about to she had to do. But in all the situations Mai and Natsuki argued about something, this was the tipping point but not really anyway.

As Mai came in, Mikoto knew that voice from somewhere, she ran and lead into Mai chest, both girls suddenly fell down while was caressing Mai breasts as a pillow for her love comfort to Mai and Natsuki looked angry at Mai and smiled at Natsuki.

Sorry Natsuki, I didn't want to become Mikoto chef, Mai understands

You know, where the hell have you all this time, first you left and told me you wanted a ride home from my Ducati then suddenly you didn't call and tell you were going to be late and I had to crap again for the third time of Mikoto insensitive babbling for food and degraded for to cook Mikoto and tossed probably my hair is messed up.

Well you didn't take no crap when you put into Ex-kaichou situations when you took her seriously about things. Mai exclaimed

Hmph, Urusuai! I know when Shizuru is more happy when she feels like it, So tell where have you been all this time. Natsuki wants to know.

Well can we talk about it tommorrow, my heads hurts from all this raining.

Mai tired.

Well I hope you did not have pity sex with Tate again after work, that you almost flounder yourself.

Natsuki exclaimed.

Really I'm tired and NO, pity sex is worse than having yourself gauging into.......................

Mai think about that night earlier with that women and she felt that wanted to say something about to Natsuki and she really stink into bad advice into men, but in women she takes really accepting.

Mai thinked about what happened tonight until Mikoto grabs her breast and caressing them.

Cheer up Mai, you can talked about later but right (Mikoto stomach growling!) Hungry!

Mai took a deep sigh and gave Mikoto and Natsuki later at night dinner of ramen and watching a movie called "The Last Samurai" featuring Tom Cruise and Natsuki knows that Tom is hiding in closet and much more using Katie Holmes as cash cow for paparazzi usage and Mikoto knows that it's her favorite, even she doesn't about Tom Cruise being out of the closet as well. After the movie, all of them went to sleep, but except for Mai who tries to go asleep but as she felt the time to think about one person the most to her even that day she spoke about her situation and life, you just believe everything is going at blinding way. She spoke of person named murmuring and said "Rena Sayers" Mai gave a little smile and said "Well your just like me than."

**A/N:**Well this story give a lot insight about Mai good life it won't be long before the real Mai comes once again, I think in all of the first has been lacking what makes tick the most event still Carnival haunted them most, but anyway I still there are more battles coming soon for the HiME, the greatest evil is yet to come and thats what to focus on character studies much more than the series would ever do. I hope a lot fanfictioners can follow and keep putting interest into the original story and keep watching rerun Mai Hime again and again to get a lot understanding to the series that why I was hooked on it the first place, but anyway I'll working Chapter Two on a few hours or probably tomorrow to give more insight on what Mai and Rena talked and possibly a flashback in Mai's that would help or hurt on her life, I can expect a lot of drama in this fanfic and all of you can give me tips on fanfiction going to profile and If want to add some ideas into my story, just let me know and I'll brew them in.

Thanks, BlackJaded!


	2. Chapter 2: Love in Negative Spaces

**A/N:** Well I'm a grateful person today and blessed, already we should be happy for a lot things and always have a talent in what we can do and the one thing is better fanfiction and well I'll figure out finding some people for my beta reading, so let's Chapter 2 and already I gonna update my profile on sequel project series. Because I'm true to the original series and obsessed to the max. But I'm an old school person anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, Mai HiME and I wish that Otome would have never been started in the first place.

**FireStarter: Mai Tokiha Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: Finding Love in Negative Spaces**

_Nine years ago; after the funeral of Shiori Tokiha, Mai mother..............._

As Mai slept with his brother Takumi at thier side, both could hear yelling and sobbing from their father who has been in pain in his heart and mind all day even the funeral who felt everything on the one she loved the most, but now she is gone and has left from the world, all can the Hiro can do is wash the pain away as he started sobbing himself to sleep.

Suddenly, Mai woke up and left the bed, then Takumi hold her by tugging her shirt.

" What are you doing sis?" Takumi worried.

" He's hurting himself Takumi, we are hurting ourselves as well" Mai replied

" But Mai, I'm scared that he'll hurt us, even you."

Mai started to whell up some tears to her eyes and felt like she wanted to hurt herself since that accident made suffer the most even as a child. But still she felt that support was the best thing to comfort the pain.

Mai headed to the parents room and saw a tearful father who crossing his arms and wonder does he have the courage to be a single dad, now that Shiori has passed away because of one incident. But he wonders how could this happened to Shiori the women that he loved so much and adored since high school as his first love even all the great times. He knew that everything was perfect, but that how he thought a lot. Since Mai's birth, he had given his time on working and gaining a lot of ground, not only for Shiori sake but for Mai as well. Since then everything on place then Takumi was born and that's when life became greatly for Hiro as time passes by and suddenly that's where it happened for him. Mai left Takumi for her friends at that river on following day. That's when Takumi mysteriously swept away by the river and only one close was Shiori, she rushed to save Takumi, but in the end. Shiori was gravely injured even Takumi as well from drowning in the river. But suddenly Takumi left unscaved but Shiori came worse than expected. She had developed an disease from the river and causing it spread all over her body and through her system. As she began the illness spreading around her during those last days. Even the doctor told Hiro that the treatment that she's having is making her worse and it wont get heal soon, now that she's dying soon. He couldn't believe that this would happened even he could hate only her daughter for being there to Takumi side.

During those last days of Shiori and the day of her days. Hiro and her spoke one last time, as it draw nears, she spoke calmly to him but he even started to cry, but Shiori couldn't because of the pain is spreading across the body. As Mai and Takumi saw their mother state lying in a close to death state. Then in her last final words, with her hand close to Mai's cheek and said.................

"Mai take care of Takumi" she said those final words.

And she has passed away.

Now as Mai saw her father in tears and trying to go asleep but without his wife. Mai must try to make the seem possible for her life.

_Present Day..............................._

" Oh boy, this is hard and come to think that summer homework is worse than winter homework, *** sigh * **this is killing me."

As Mai tried to get her day settled out from doing a "hell in handbasket" worth of homework for school even her job. But all Mai can think about the others things in life even though her lifetimes and hardships. What so much about that everything it seemed to be on the right place again, even though all she can think the best is yet to come, life is still shrouded with unexplained issues even the Carnival. But Mai doesn't think that anymore, but really is it worth all that. Mai believes it though, everything over for now. Deep down she'll never when it will began and when time begins. As Mai finishes her a little of her summer homework, she stretched her arms and heads outside, wearing her Orange blouse and blue jeans, she heads out with an ordinary date with obnoxious boyfriend Tate again and hoping that she will go through with it another night of sex and arguing once again.

_Well here I go again......................_

_Meanwhile at an local airport base..................._

An young girl who looks like sixteen years old,

walks out back of the unidentified airplane, carrying a big bag and walks out into the sun and looks upon the sun and smiled.

"Hmph, looks like the new age has begun, time to reclaim my greatness."

A/N: Well, I guess I'm gonna be fired at my job, hope I won't do this late at night again, but I preferred late night anyway and I'll continue Mai flashback as soon as possible, try to gain some insight on it and I know what Mai weaknesses are, but I need time to plight it out. I'll update my profile and do double duty on my upcoming project sequel fanfic and continue on this one. You will love my saga, you will love it forcefully, but I'll kill ya bra!

Ideas, Criticism, come on bring it!


End file.
